Jasper Sorrel
Jasper Sorrel (JAS-per SORE-ul), who also goes by Jazz, is the mentor and father figure of Lyni. Appearance Jasper has wavy, messy black hair that goes past the tips of his ears, and bangs which partially cover his green eyes. He wears glasses due to being nearsighted, though he really only wears them to feel more intelligent since he can see relatively fine without them. He's not particularly muscular due to not having to fight on a regular basis, though he works out enough to stay healthy. He has a long scar across the back of his right wrist. His wardrobe consists of mainly monochrome or dark-colored clothes, mostly cotton or leather. He has several brown and black leather jackets that he wears almost all the time, save for when the weather is warm. He also carries a cane with him at all times, along with his laptop case, though it's more than obvious that he doesn't really need the cane to support himself. Personality He’s friendly and open to other people, but has a habit of trying to solve all of his friends’ problems himself. As such, he can seem a little overbearing or nosy to others, though he always means well. He’s also somewhat OCD, and enjoys teasing people as well as being occasionally snarky. When he's playing music, he's quite the show-off and becomes rather arrogant with others. In fact, expect him to be somewhat pretentious if music ever comes up in conversation. History Childhood and Early Adult Years He was raised in a relatively well-to-do middle class family, and as such led a pretty average childhood. He only lived with his mother, since his father was a spirit who roamed around the world. His powers awoke when he was four, making his physical appearance start to age twice as slowly as everyone else. Due to this, he and his mother were forced to move every four to six years and, in order to keep questions about his age at a minimum, he was homeschooled most of his life. When his mother died when he was 18, he was left to care for himself and decided to take matters into his own hands, starting middle school as an 11 year old. Because he was technically an adult despite his appearances, he was able to effectively communicate with higher-ups in the district to allow him to attend school if he could also provide his own services to them. He proved himself to be an invaluable programmer, writing many of the programs people would end up using and beefing up the cyber security of the city, and eventually gained enough trust from the government to allow him to attend school while also netting himself a small income. He did this for the next 10 years, occasionally having to switch schools in the district under a different name. Raising Lyni Due to insomnia, Jasper would occasionally be unable to sleep at night. He would take walks outside until dawn before going home and taking a nap. One day, during one of these walks, he heard a quiet sobbing sound from within a dark alleyway a few blocks from his home. When he went to check out the sound, he found Lyni, who was dirty, tired, and hungry. Sensing the disturbance in air temperature around her, he realized she wasn’t as normal as she first looked and took the child in and cared for her. Jasper was the one who gave her a love for music and learning. They would train themselves for an hour or so every day, helping Lyni control her powers enough until she could use them in a fight. For fun, they would occasionally spar with each other. School Shooting Eventually, however, Lyni left, and Jasper was, once again, alone. During the next four years, Jasper went back to school, this time attending college. There, he met Anthony, and though they were different both in circumstance and in personality, they quickly became friends and would often help each other on homework and project. Their friendship was short-lived though, as during the second semester of their junior year a shooting occured, and Anthony was one of the people caught in the fire. After graduating, Jasper made a program called Rho which perfectly mimicked Anthony's personality and appearance, though he refused to give the program his friend's memories due to moral issues. Powers and Abilities Aerokinesis: Due to his spirit heritage, Jasper is able to manipulate the air and wind around him, usually in the form of barriers of some sort. He also uses this ability to let him fly, though he rarely does so. Instead, he chooses to just hover slightly above the ground so that his feet don't make excessive noise. Musical Empathy: Jasper can somewhat read and hear thoughts and emotions through sounds and music, though the power is still not quite at its fullest ability. His ability works better on music, though he can pick up bits and pieces through regular talking. Audiokinesis: Not as strong as aerokinesis, but Jasper can slightly manipulate sound waves by changing pitch and volume while also generating a single tone from his cane. This also allows him to change his voice however he wants to, though it's only limited to himself. Equipment and Items Keyboard Cane: A black and white patterned cane tha Jasper constantly carries around him. With the flick of a wrist, his cane can turn into a keyboard and back. The cane can emmit various pitches and also helps him focus his powers more finely, while the keyboard is just... well, a normal keyboard that he enjoys playing sometimes. Laptop: A regular ol' laptop that contains all his programs and documents. Comes with a printer. The laptop is also Rho's home. Category:Character Page Category:Male Category:PC Category:Spirit Category:Human